black_sailsfandomcom-20200222-history
New Providence Island Militia
The New Providence Island Militia is a military force created from the ranks of New Providence’s able-bodied men. There are two factions of the militia, the one based out of Nassau led by Captain Benjamin Hornigold, and the other guards the large plantations in the interior. Organization The militia led by Captain Benjamin Hornigold functions like other colonial militias, protecting Nassau and New Providence Island from internal and external threats while working along with the British Regulars. The militia is primarily an infantry force, but also uses cavalry. The plantation militia are made up of the overseers and Colonial Regulars of the large plantations, such as the Underhill and Edwards Estates. Individual companies guard each plantation, but will rally to defend another if they know it’s under attack. The militia has both infantry and cavalry. History Season Three After the pirates of Nassau took Woodes Rogers’ pardon, Benjamin Hornigold, a formerly a renowned pirate captain and now a privateer in the Governor’s service, assembled a militia of former pirates. This force was a supplement to Rogers’ Regulars and were under the direct command of Hornigold. The militia is first mentioned by Eleanor, who says that they can help search for Anne Bonny and the cache of gems. The Maroon Queen and Flint discuss luring Rogers’ forces to the Maroon Island, a familiar environment that will give the pirates and Maroons an advantage. She asks Flint how large Rogers’ force is, and Flint estimates 500 regulars, and with militia and conscripts it’s probably twice that number. When Eleanor and Max realize that the Governor’s plan to transport Jack Rackham and the gems by caravan to a ship has been compromised, they first go to Commodore Chamberlain, who rebuffs them. Eleanor then approaches Hornigold, and he believes her. While he pursues the Walrus with the Orion, he sends his militia to follow Rogers' caravan on horseback and make sure nothing happens to them. The cavalry arrives after Rogers’ escort of dragoons has been killed. Flint and Billy have already left to a predesignated location with the gems. As Charles, Jack and Anne prepare to leave, Woodes Rogers rises and shoots Vane in the leg. Seeing the militia approach, Vane yells at Jack and Anne to leave as he prepares to fight Rogers. With one last look, they flee while Rogers and Vane fight. The militia prevents Vane from killing the Governor and subdue him. They return to Nassau with a battered Rogers and Vane as a prisoner. When Jack and Anne meet up with Flint and Billy, Jack tells them that the militia arrived before Vane could get away. Hornigold follows the'' Walrus to the Maroon Island, staying close behind her throughout the night. The pirates perform a risky maneuver in shallow water that rapidly turns their ship perpendicular to the Orion. As they open their gunports, Hornigold decides to avoid sailing directly into broadsides and begins giving orders to deploy the militia with him on to the beach, out of range of the Walrus’ guns. On land, they’ll be able to fight the pirates for the gems when the pirates send men ashore. However, upon seeing a massive army of Maroons emerge from the jungle, Hornigold decides to return to Nassau. At a meeting before the Battle of the Maroon Island, Eleanor Guthrie has three additional ships outfitted alongside Commodore Chamberlain’s. When he asks her about this, she tells him that Hornigold and his private militia are accompanying him, as well as a special company of plantation men with experience in hunting down escaped slaves. Hornigold sails with his militia and slave hunters aboard the ''Orion ''as supplements to Commodore Chamberlain’s force. They go to the Maroon Island to reclaim the cache of gems. Hornigold leads them on land with Major Rollins and his Redcoats. After the beach is taken, Hornigold advises caution, telling Rollins not to pursue Flint’s men as they retreat into the jungle. The forces wait on the beach while Hornigold and Rollins strategize. Luck seems to be on their side when Dobbs, who was supposed to kill Hornigold, surrenders and tells them the location of the camp, leading them to it. At sea, the British fleet confronts a large pirate fleet led by Edward Teach and Jack Rackham. The two sides exchange cannon fire before Teach begins sailing his flagship towards Chamberlain’s, the ''HMS Milford. Chamberlain orders the Orion to concentrate her fire on the approaching ship. However, the pirate vanguard boards the'' Orion by swimming to it and climbing over the sides. The crew is quickly killed to a man, and the pirates turn the ''Orion’s guns on the rest of the British fleet. When they approach the shore of the river, two scouts crawl in the brush to get a closer look. However, they are spotted and one is shot in the shoulder and dragged away by his partner. Shortly afterwards, the Redcoats begin bombarding the camp with their mortars and firing volleys of musket fire at the ramparts. Dobbs stands with some of the members of the militia, smirking at Hornigold, making him realize something is wrong. Before he can do anything, a horn is blown and pirates and Maroons jump out of the brush and begin slaughtering the Redcoats and the militia. Hornigold is able to kill many pirates, including Dobbs, but tries to charge Flint on horseback and is subsequently shot by him. Given that most of the militia were on the front lines during the jungle ambush, and the entire crew aboard the ship killed, it seems unlikely, if anyone at all, survived the battle at the Maroon Island. Season Four The Pirate Resistance attacks the Underhill Estate, easily overwhelming the militia guarding it but losing six men in the process. While the pirates are plundering the plantation, the militia from the other plantations rally after hearing the guns, Flint and Madi attempt to lead the pirates away from the plantation after learning that if they stay, the slaves on the other estates will be tortured. However, Billy refuses, leading to infighting among their followers. When the militia arrives, Flint and Madi lead their men in retreating. Billy and his men stay and fight. The militia is unsuccessful in repelling the pirates from the Underhill Estate. Several militiamen join a posse of Redcoats in searching the Wrecks for Long John Silver. Most of the militia who are part of this mission are tasked with keeping control over the hunting dogs they bring with them to track Silver. After the pirates succeed in conquering the Underhill plantation, their relatives on the Edwards Estate are tortured. However, when the slaves learn Nassau has fallen to the pirates, Julius leads a rebellion that spreads to the other estates. The militia and overseers are unable to quell the revolt and are killed in the fighting. Uniforms & Equipment The militia had no official uniform. Both factions wore civilian clothes in shades of grey and green. Hornigold’s men use a variety of weapons, owing to their former profession as pirates. The plantation men are similarly armed with a wide variety of pistols, muskets and swords. Members *Captain Benjamin Hornigold (deceased) *Dufresne (deceased) *Mr. Smalls (deceased) *Dobbs (double agent; deceased) *Militia Sentry (deceased) Quotes ''"Captain Hornigold will be sailing in consort with you, accompanied by his private militia. Mr. Underhill has formed a special company of men from the ranks of his plantation staff, men with experience hunting and capturing slaves."- ''Eleanor Guthrie to Peter Chamberlain in XXVII. Gallery Hornigoldxxviii3.png Hornigoldxxviii1.png Hornigold Smalls.jpeg Hornigoldxxviii19.png XXVIII 8.jpg Hornigold's Militia members.jpeg New Providence plantation militia.jpeg Category:Groups and factions